Une étrange princesse
by Maeko washi
Summary: Dans un royaume une princesse du nom d'Eren apprend après la mort de sa mère quelle a d'étrange pouvoir.Puis plus tard son père l'enferme mais grâce a ses amis elle fini par fuir dans un autre royaume.A sa rentrer au lycée elle rencontre un étrange garçon Lemon? ATTENTION peut-être du spoil sauf si vous regardez les scan. Oui c'est un résumer de merde pardon
1. Chapitre 1

Une étrange princesse

Prologue

Dans un royaume du nom d'Émeraude existe une princesse du nom d'Eren Jäger fille de la reine et du roi Carla et Grisha Jäger. Eren en grandissant rencontre Mikasa Ackerman qui avait perdu c'est parent ,elle décida alors de la designer comme étant sa demoiselle d'honneur même si elle sont considérées comme des sœurs plus tard dans leur sortie hors du château elles rencontrairent un garçon du nom d 'Armin Arlter il avait perdu ses parents quand ils s'étaient en voyage d'affaires à New York, depuis il vivait avec son grand-père à la campagne, Eren décida alors de l'accueil au château pour qui s'occupait de la bibliothèque ce qui les plus, plus le temps passait plus leur amitier grandissaient pendant longtemps ils coulèrent des jours heureux. Mais on dit toujours qu'un malheurs ne vient jamais seul

Chapitre 1 Désespoir et révélation

Lors du dixième anniversaire de la princesse la reine tomba gravement malade et depuis Eren tomba dans une énorme dépression.

-Eren ou es-tu?

-EREN c'est moi Armin ou es-tu?

-Armin je l'ai trouvé elle est dans le grenier.

-D'accord.

-Eren c'est moi Mikasa je suis avec Armin s'il te plait ouvre la porte.

-Non je resterais ici jusqu'à ma mort.

-Ouvre la por ... te.

BAM

-Mikasa Tu étais obliger de la fracasser la porte.

-Eren ta mère veut te voir.

-Non je veux snif pas.

\- rrr ok j'en ai marre. dit-elle en attrapant Eren par le col de sa robe.

Pendant que Mikasa traînait sa majesté, elle discutait avec Armin au sujet du roi.

-Tu as remarqué que le rois est de plus en plus étrange depuis que la reine est tombée malade

-Armin arrête d'être parano.

-Non mais depuis une semaine il est toujours énervé et ...

-C'est normal la reine est entre la vie et la mort ...

-Chut ne dit pas sa Eren nous entend Mikasa alors surveille tes paroles.

-On est arriver.

Mikasa ouvrit la chambre royale, sur le lit était allongée la reine agonisante sa peau bronzée comme celle d'Eren était malade pâle de la sueur coulait sur son visage elle était rouge au niveau des pommettes et elle avait du mal à bouger, un cadavre pansaient les enfants.

-Mère snif.

\- Eren ne pleure pas.

-Mais vous allez snif.

-Que tout le monde sorte sauf Eren Mikasa et Armin.

-Oui que voulez-vous votre majesté.

-Mikasa Armin écouter moi bien vu que malheureusement il me reste quelque temps avant que je ne meure j'aimerais que quoi qu'il arrivent vous protègerez ma fille.

-BIEN VOTRE MAJESTÉ dit Mikasa et Armin.

-Eren j'aimerais te dire un secret que moi à ton père gardon depuis notre mariage je voulait te le dire le jour de ton treizième anniversaire mais vu que je suis à la frontière de la mort et que ton père n'a pas la force de dire, tu te souviens de la légende qui raconte la légende du royaume.

-Oui je m'en souviens qui a parlé d'un pourvoir étrange que seul notre famille peut posséder la légende qui a dit que seul le cœur pur de sang de Jäger peut posséder le pouvoir de la réalité le pouvoir qui permet de contrôler l ' espace temps etc oui bien sûr que je me souviens mais la dernière personne à l'avoir possédé était il y a plus de 500 ans.

-Et bien se pourvoir c'est toi maintenant, tu te souviens quand tu as rencontré Armin.

-heu OUI il se fait racketter par les enfants de la cité.

-Et bien ce jour-là tu as comme fait disparaître l'envie a c'est enfants de racketter Armin.

-HEIN moi j'ai fait ça.

\- Votre majesté excusez-moi de vous déranger mes maintenant que vous le dit plus aucun enfant de la cité m'attaquer.

-Voilà , depuis ce jour Ton pourvoir de cesse d'augmenter et quand tu atteindras tes 13 ans ton pouvoir seras développer à son apogée tu pourras plus que faire disparaître une envie ou autre tu pourras même faire disparaître une personne et faire comme si cette personne jamais existé.

-Non je ne te crois pas.

-Mais c'est la vérité et promets-moi que tu utilises ton pouvoir pour faire le bien * toue * et que c'est pouvoir proteges tes amis.

-Oui snif c'est promis.

-Eren prend ce collier il un appartenu à très vielle ancêtre ne perd jamais cette clef promis.

-Une mère promit.

-Avant de * toue * mourir j'aimerai vous dire que.

-Non mère.

\- * Toue * je vous aime mes cher en..fants

-VOTRE MAJESTÉ NON!

-NON MAJESTÉ!

-Mère non non NON!

Lors de l'enterrement tout le monde pleurait sauf le roi et les 3 amis. Eren c'est promis de toujours garder son collier, faire les bons choix et de protéger c'est amis, Mikasa et Armin se sont promis de protéger Eren et de toujours l'aider. Le temps paraissait long les cris et rire ont été remplacés par un silence triste dans le château tout le monde était triste plus personnes ne souriait, le rois quant à lui était devenu fous, la mort de la femme l'avais rendus fou tout le royaume a subi sa folie il transforma le royaume dans une dictature démoniaque lorsque la princesse avait atteint ces 13 ans le rois l'enfermas pour qu'elle n'use jamais c'est pouvoir contre lui il l'enferma dans le cachot, c'est sous l'ordre de la reine que les deux amis décidèrent de libérer Eren et de fuir du royaume.

-Armin tu as la clé?

-Oui

-Ton grand-père a préparer la voiture?

-Oui tout est prêt.

Après avoir évité la garde il arrivé devant la cellule d'Eren.

-Eren ça va?

-Mkasa c'est toi?

\- Oui tu peux courir.

-Oui bien sûr.

-D'accord.

Après avoir évité les gardes ils sont arrivés au point de rendez-vous ils s'installairent dans la voiture, sur le trajet Mikasa expliqua leur plan celui de quitter le pays pour aller au royaume de Stohess et crée une nouvelle vie. Eren souriait en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu toute sa famille elle lui restait encore ces meilleurs amis.

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 01

Merci d'avoir regardé c'est ma toute première fanfiction donc les critiques sont le bienvenu je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre VUE QUE C'EST BIENTOT LA RENTRER donc voilà j'espère que ça vous sa plus et je ne sais pas si aura du lemen et désoler s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe aller kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Mauvais garçon

Cela fait maintenant 6 ans que Eren et ses amies on fuis le royaume. Depuis ils vivent à Trose dans une maisonnette près de leur lycée, du nom de Titan High school, nos trois amies on bien changer depuis, Eren est devenue pire qu'avant elle est une tête brûler ambulante bagarreuse et parfois suicidaire, quant à Mikasa elle dit presque adieu à sa féminité pourquoi bien elle est plus muscler qu'un mec porte presque plus aucun vêtement féminin et puis vous voyez un garçon manquer quoi que celui qui est rester à peu près normal c'est Armin il est devenue un vrais génie mes il rester toujours peureux .Même si ils ont changé ils reste les enfants d'il y a 10 ans toujours aussi solidaire .

-Eren réveille-toi dit Mikasa On va être en retard pour le rentrer

-Alors ta réussi

-Non elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce bon pas grave je vais mettre son uniforme et la porter jusqu'au lycée

-okay a toute alors et bonne chance dit Armin avec ironie

Une fois Armin partis Mikasa commença à changer Eren pour la mettre en uniforme qui est un composer d'une jupe bleu marine d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate et d'une veste noir avec le blason de l'école représentant une paire d'aile blanche et noire sur la poche de la poitrine, une fois finie Mikasa pris son soufle et ...

-PRINCESSE D'ÉMERAUDE EST ATTENDUE POUR SON COURONNEMENT cris-t-elle à Eren encore dans les bras de morphée

-Hein quoi mais je n'ai pas encore mes ... 18 ..ans heu Mikasa tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis habiller et dans l'entrée et merde le rentrer dit Eren paniquer

-Enfin tu es réveillé je commençais à perdre espoir et bien ta défunte mère utilisais une bonne technique pour te réveiller et t'inquiète pas il nous reste 38 min avant le discours du proviseur Smith aller debout dit-elle avec sérieux

-D ... .Désoler

-T'inquiète pas va aller grouille

Pendant le trajet Mikasa répéta sans arrêt de faire attention de ne pas révéler ta vraie identité de ne pas te bagarrer bien parler avec les personnes qui t'entoure etc. En entendant sa Eren se rappela le jour où ils sont arrivés à Trose elle lui répétait toujours la même chose.

-Pourquoi tu sourie Eren

-Non pour rien,on es arrivé pff j'ai pas envie les discoure de rentrer c'est chiant je pense que je vais piquer une somme pendant le discoure

-Eren j'ai dit quoi

-Okai c'est bon

Trois heures plus tard

-Eren je suis très fier de toi tu ne t'ai pas endormi, aller on va rejoindre Armin dans la classe

-Oui, dit au fait tu vas aller dans quel club Mikasa?

-Dans le club de karaté et toi.

-Dans le club d'art

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi depuis que tu sais tenir un crayon tu nous faisais des œuvres d'art au château dit-t-elle en sourient a Eren.

-Dit Mikasa au fait tu sais dans quel club va BAN

-Eren ça vas

-Oui je vais bien

-Tss Tes sérieuse morveuse

-PARDON

-Tu ma bien entendus si t'avais vue ou tu marchais tu ne m'aurais pas bousculé avec ton gros cul aller dégage ou je te casse la gueule

-Hey le nain j'ai pas fait exprès t'avais qu'à manger de la soupe pour que je te voie

-Attente répète un peu si ta des couilles

-Alors déjà je n'ai pas de couille vue que je suis une fille et je vois que tu ne connais pas l'anatomie d'une fille mais bon, je parie que toute les filles que ta draguer ont cru que ta taille était proportionnelle à la taille de ta tu vois hein le nain

En trois seconde Eren se trouva à genou en sang devant l'inconnue il lui avait donné un coup de coup de pied au visage et pris sa tête et la cogna sur son genou il continua avec des coups au ventre une fois finie il lui prit la tête par ces cheveux chocolat qui était recouvert de sang et lui dit "Moi c'est Levi Ackerman si tu recommence je te défonce le cul compris au sens propre du terme" puis partie rejoindre c'est deux camarades se tourna vers une fille avec détrange lunette et lui dit

-Hanji ramène l'infirmerie et appelle la service de nettoyage pour qu'il nettoie se sang dit-il en se retournent vers un blond pour lui faire signe d'emmener Eren à l'infirmerie.A ces mots Eren dans un lourd sommeille.

Fin du chapitre

Salut merci d'avoir lus et désoler pour l'attente j'ai réprie les cours et les profs son reloues donc désoler je vais essayer de sortir le chapitre 3 se Week end donc voilà comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent c'est ma première fanfiction donc les critiques son le bienvenu aller balancer les critiques salut


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 je suis dans le merde

Je sens une douce chaleur c'est quoi «Eren réveille-toi ma chérie» maman c'est toi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas parler, pourquoi j'ai mal au ventre «Eren lève-toi voyons tu vas être en retard» Hein quoi je oh et puis je suis bien là dans les bras de maman elle son chaude et le contine quel me chantais je peux l'entendre elle est toute douce je me sens légèreté «Ma chéris vient voir MAMAN» hein quoi c'est papa, nan pas dans le cachot «non non NOOOOOON»

-Eren ça va dit Mikasa inquiète

-Je je ne sais pas j'ai vue maman elle a disparue et papa snif snif maman tu me manque. Eren pleurais toute les larmes de son corp

-Eren ce n'est rien c'est juste un cauchemar, comment vont tes blésures tu n'as plus mal, hrg je te jure je retrouve se prince de malheur et je le tuerais

-Hein de quelle blésure tu parles; Eren déboutonna sa chemise enleva les bandages et plus rien, tu vois il n'y a plus rien enfin

-Mais après le bagarre tu étais couverte de bleu et de sang le prince t'avait bien amoché et

-Attend quel prince de qui tu parle

-Tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui c'est passer après la cérémonie si

-Oui je me souviens j'ai insulté se Levi et QUOI c'est lui le prince de Stohess * j'ai instruit le et puis il a bien mérité il est peut-être un prince quant j'étais au château moi je n'étais pas comme sa hein

-Eren lui c'est un prince pas une princesse il peut faire ce qu'il veut et ne parle pas trop fort on va t'entendre aller vient on va en cours ta quand même dormi toute la matinée et on devrait aller voire Armin, au château il a lu tous les ouvrage parlent de ton pourvoir, peut-être que c'est à cause de ton pouvoir que tu as guérie vite

-J'ai bien fait de lui proposer le travail de libraire avec son grand père il devenue maintenant une grosse tête

Pendent qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leurs classe Mikasa raconta a Eren que un mec du nom de Jean aurais eu une pic pour elle , après tout cela n'étonnait pas Eren au palais plein de garçon son tomber amoureux de Mikasa elle est née d'un magnifique mélange entre sa mère asiatique et son père d'originaire d'Europe .Eren n'était pas spécialement jalouse elle était juste triste car tout le monde la comparais a Mikasa qui était forte et courageuse mais à la fin elle s'en battais les steaks une fois arriver en classe tous les élève la regardait bouche ouverte après tout elle avait insulter le prince de nain et de petite bi*e donc voilà , une fois c'être présenter a la classe elle s'assit a coter d'un mec elle se retourna et vit Mikasa lui faire signe pour lui dire que c'était lui Jean , Eren se mit à pouffer de rire . Une fois les cours finis toute la classe se dirigea vers Eren pour lui poser des question 15 min plus tard Mikasa et Armin arrêta l'interrogatoire pour aller sur le toit et discuter de cette étrange pouvoir.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris tu tes en quelque sorte de régénère

-Oui

-D'accord hmm. A oui je me souviens la première personne à avoir eu ce pouvoir et n'était pas vraiment humain il avait la capacité de se transformer en monstre et pouvais se régénérer ces blésure mais aussi des membres

-Attent tu veux dire que je suis immortel cool

-Non car si ton cœur et ta nuque sont toucher et bien tu ne pourras plus jamais te régénérer car à ce moment-là tu seras morte compris

-PFF oui

-Merci Armin bon vous venez on vas manger

-OUI MANGER J'AI FAIN

-Te irrécupérable

POV Levi *

Après avoir tabasser la pauvre Eren et de l'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie il rencontra une fille du nom de Mikasa qui lui promet de lui faire la peau s'il recommence, il se retourna pour rejoindre ses camarade

-Wow Levi tu a vus cette suicidaire tu étais trop chou quand tu as pris sa tête par ces cheveux t'était à un centimètre de c'est lèvre fine et à la fois pulpeuse hein Levi et ta vus son cul

-Quatre yeux ferme ta gueule et dit moi qui est cette fille Eren et arrête de bouder on dirait un porc

-Pff d'accord alors hmm, elle a 15 ans c'est sa première année de lycée elle vit avec c'est amis d'enfance Armin Arlelt et Mikasa Akerman et aussi le grand père d'Armin dans une maisonnette près du café Little titan elle est d'origine du royaume d'Émeraude voila.

-Quatre yeux comment s'appelle la nana que j'ai tabasser

-Ba elle s'appelle Eren

-JE SAIS sa son nom de famille

-Heu attend, hein tien je ne trouve pas dans les base de donner de l'école et du royaume

-Quoi et qui sont c'est parent

-Et bien dans le base de donner ce n'est pas écris c'est bizarre attend je vais chercher dans la base de donner de leur pays

-Tu vas les hackers

-Oui ou est le broblème

-Aucun mais fait vite on va être en retard en cours

-A non tu restes avec moi pour faire les recherches Mike tu diras que le prince avait mieux à faire que aller en cours ok

-HM hm

-Merci

1 heure plus tard

-Putain quatre yeux sa fait 2h que tu cherches

-hii j'ai trouvé heu, Levi tu ne vas pas me croire

-Quoi Hanji pourquoi tu es sérieuse d'un coup

-Regarde par toi-même

-Alors Eren Jaeger princesse du royaume d'É ... moi ... raude

-Continuer

-A fuis son royaume à l'âge de 13 ans pour raison inconnue elle a été avec sa demoiselle donneur Mikasa et son bibliothécaire Armin accompagné du grand père d'Armin, hmm cette fille est de plus en plus intéressante elle me plait bien dit-il sinistrement

-He c'est trop chou bon tu viens à l'heure qu'il est elle doit être au self

-Oui tu as raison

Fin du POV

Les trois amis se dirigeais vers le self. Armin a proposé aux filles de manger avec un groupe de la classe bien sur elles sont accepter

-Vous allez voir ils sont sympas alors le groupe est composé de Christa, Annie, Connie, Sacha, Ymir, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt et de Jean voilà et ils sont super sympas

-Wow sa en fait du monde dit Eren

-Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiments dit Mikasa

-Tu pense à ce que ma fais le prince, dit ta entendus ce qu'il m'a dit

-Non qu'es ce qui ta dit dit Mikasa sur les nerfs

-Heu rien il m'a juste dit son Prenons et son Nom de famille c'est tout dit Eren pétrifier devant l'aura menassent de Mikasa

-Vous êtes vraiment trop drôle toute les deux ha les voilà salut

«Salut» dirent -ils

-Alors voici Mikasa et Eren

-HO alors c'est toi Eren dans tout le lycée on parle de toi mais ce que tu as fait c'est ouf a heu désoler moi c'est Connie

-Salut dîtes on peut manger ensemble maintenant j'ai les Cros

\- Je sans qu'on va être copine toute les deux

-Oui je sais Sacha et en plus il ya des patates et il me semble que tu adores sa non

-Heu Eren comment tu sais que j'aime les patates et que c'est moi Sasha

-Une intuition c'est tout haha on peut manger

-OUI dirent ils tous en cœur!

Durant tout le déjeunais ils se présentaient ils s'apprenaient peut à peut à se connaître, ils discutaient de tous et Connie et Sasha ne faisaient que de raconter des blagues qui faisaient rire tous le monde

-Dites-vous êtes d'originaire d'où dit Marco

-D'un pays où nous ne voulons plus mettre les pied dit Eren sur les nerfs

-Tu veux dire que tu viens d'Emeraude comment vous avez fuis dit Connie

Oui sinon Mikasa et Armin allaient mourir et moi … dit Eren sur le point de pleurer

-Eren tes pas obliger de tout dire et contrôle toi sinon dit Mikasa inquiète

-Bon tout ça c'est dû passer et sa fais 6 ans

-Pff

-Ta un problême Jean dit Marco

-Tu cherches la bagarre tête de cheval

-Voilà j'avais raison, Eren calme toi et mange

-D'accord

-Putain je suis jaloux dit Jean en attrapent le col de Eren

-PUTAIN LACHE MOI TU VAS DÉCHIRER MON UNIFORME

-LA FERME

-MAIS Putain heu très bien dit Eren en faisant une prise à Jean qui voletiga et tomba tête la première

Tous les monde les regardaient se demandent ce qui c'était passer tout le regard était sur Eren et Jean

-Eren ta appris sa où dirent Armin et Mikasa

-C'est une technique de combat que j'ai appris lors des entrainements pendent que tu te la coulais douce.

-Hein plus de quoi tu parles quel entrainement

-Hein qu'es que je raconte-moi désoler, je ne me sens pas bien dit Eren perdue dans ses panser mais qu'es qui m'arrive c'est quoi c'est c'est l'image pourquoi pansa Eren

-Eren attend dit Mikasa

BAM

-Désoler je ne vous ai pas vue dit Eren

-Tss encore toi

-Je reconnais cette voie, au non pas toi laisse moi je ne suis pas d'humeur

-Dommage j'ai besoin de toi sur ce mot Levi porta Eren sur son épaule en ignorant les paroles de Eren et de Mikasa

-L'ache la tout de suite

-L'ache moi je ne te suis pas insulté à ce que je sache donc touche pas à mon cul je tien à ma pureté

-La ferme on est bientôt arriver Hanji ouvre la porte de la voiture

-Attendez pourquoi on est sur le parkink de l'école Mikasa a l'aide

-J'ARRIVE DIT Mikasa sur les nerfs mais malheureusement il était trop tard Eren était dans la voiture et avait disparu derrière le portail

-Bon vous me voulez quoi

-Des informations

-Sur quoi

-Sur toi Eren ou tu préfères sa majesté princesse Eren du royaume d'Emeraude

-Okay je suis dans la merde pansa Eren

* * *

* Je ne savais pas comment s'appelle le royaume dans snk tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme nom c'est le royaume intra-muro donc j'ais pris le district de stohess comme noms du royaume voila

voila c'est la fin du chapitre je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain merci d'avoir lut aller kiss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-Okay là je suis dans la merde pansa Eren Comment vous savez

Au même moment au lycée

-Mikasa tu sais ou est Eren

-C'est ce foutu prince qui la embarquer

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, imagine elle contrôle pas ces pouvoir et les fais disparaitre non c'est mauvais il faut vite fait la retrouver

-Oui et dit-moi comment

-Je ne sais pas…humm mais je sais c'est un prince il doit être au château

-Ouais je savais on aurait dû la laisser à la maison

-Dit pas sa je suis sur quel va bien

-Mouai

Pendant que Mikasa et Armin essayer de trouver un moyen pour renter dans le château sans être vue Eren étais coincer dans la voiture entre Levi et Hanji

-Comment vous êtes au courant

-Grâce à moi, j'ai hacké les bases de donner de ton royaume pour avoir toute les infos que je voulais et je ne savais pas que toi et tes amis était des hors la loi et on voudrait savoir pourquoi ta fui ton pays.

-Ce n'est pas une question c'est un ordre.

-Très bien mais après sa tu ne fais plus chier ok.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir …. Non ta attirer mon attention.

-Pff petite MERDE !

-RÉPETE SE QUE TA DIT !

-En plus d'être petit tes sourds comme quoi sale face rider tu sais tirer le gueule H24 sa donne rapidement des rides.

-Putain je vais te buter

-Levi calme se serais bête de la tuer maintenant.

-Tss on est arrivé.

-Déjà je me demande comment est ton palais.

-Tu vas voire il est MAGNIFIQUE dit Hanji en train de baver avec un sourire de tarée.

-La ferme on descend.

Quand Eren sortit de la voiture elle failli tomber dans les pomme le château était plus grand que le siens il était plus magnifique que le château de Versailles.

-Ferme ta bouche on dirais un cheval.

-Tss.

-Hanji tu peux retourner en cours.

-Hein pourquoi.

-Comment veut tu quel rattrape c'est cours dit moi.

-Pff okai.

-Toi suis moi.

-wow c'est magnifique dit Eren a cette instant Levi sa figea les yeux vert d'Eren c'était comme qui dirait illuminer Levi la trouva magnifique oui elle était belle.

-Hum votre majesté qui est cette jeune fille.

\- …

-Votre majesté.

-Hein heu oui.

-Qui est cette jeune fille.

-Une connaissance.

-Très bien je vais vous préparer un thé et que voudra la jeune fille.

-ÏO tu veux quoi comme boissons.

-Hein heu chocolat chaud s'il vous plait.

-Très bien.

-Hé bien quand tu veux tu peux être polie

-Oui oui oui aller qu'on en finisse avant que Mikasa ne fassent un meurtre.

-Bien alors suis moi.

Eren s'émerveillait devant les tableaux, les immenses pièces, ce qui attira l'intention de plusieurs majordome et servante et aussi celle du prince elle était vraiment belle une magnifique princesse, Levi avait intérêt à la garder elle lui appartient personne ne touche à ce qui appartient au prince Levi.

-Dit elle est ou la bibliothèque.

-Dans l'aile ouest.

-Dommage.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir.

-Heu parce que je pensais qu'avec tout s'est tableau tu avais des ouvrages d'œuvre d'arts hihi c'est pour ça.

-Je ne panserais pas que toi tu étais doué en art.

-Tss va si moque-toi.

-Non pourquoi, tu veux savoir tu me fais penser à Raiponce.

-A bon et pourquoi.

-Raiponce elle a été enfermer pendant des années et adore l'art et tu as un point commun avec elle tu adore l'art.

-Non on a deux points communs.

-Et c'est quoi le deuxième.

-Moi aussi j'ai été enfermer.

-Par qui dit Levi en rage.

-Quand on sera posé je te raconterais tout.

-Très bien, on est arrivé.

-Votre majesté c'est près.

-Merci vous pouvez disposer, Eren assied toi et raconte-moi toute ton histoire dit Levi d'un ton froid.

-Bien heu... Lors de mon dixième anniversaire ma mère est gravement tomber malade et avant de mourir elle m'a parler d'un héritage qu'il y a dans ma famille que j'ai donc héritée, après ça elle m'a donné c'êtes clef pui-

-C'est quoi c'êtes héritage

-Désoler là je peux rien te dire je ne sais pas comment le décrire.

-D'accord dit-il avec un sourire de sphinx.

-Bien après elle nous a quittés et mon père est devenue fou lors de mes 13 ans il ma enfermer dans les cachots et c'est grâce à Armin et Mikasa que j'ai pu fuir le pays.

-Et comment tu as fait je veux dire tu es venue dans mon royaume sans papier.

-Et bien le grand père d'Armin a un ami qui travaille à la frontière et nous a fait passer et c'est occuper de pirater certains systèmes pour pas qu'on sache ou j'ai fui voilà tu connais l'histoire.

-D'accord tu es vraiment intéressent bon bois ton chocolat et je te ramais cher toi.

-Merde il est quelle heure QUOI il est 19h et Mikasa ma envoyer plains de massage.

-Pff dit que tu vas bien et qu'ils t'attendent à la maison ok.

-Okai alors voilà envoyer, mais comment tu vas me ramener cher moi tu ne sais même pas ou j'habite.

-Quand quel qu'un m'intéresse je veux « tout » savoir de cette personne dit-il en appuyant sur le tout.

-Blush

-Tes rouge

-CE N'EST RIEN ramène moi juste cher moi.

-Oui votre majesté dit-il avec un ton sensuel.

Au même moment

-Tien j'ai reçu un message de Eren.

-Elle dit quoi.

« _Coucou Mika ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien je n'ai rien dit à propos de mon pouvoir il voulait juste savoir comment j'ai passé la frontière sans papier alors rentre à la maison avec Armin et attendez que j'arrive pour vous faire à manger aller Kiss »_

-Ouf je suis rassurée aller tu viens Mikasa on rentre.

-Oui.

…

-Dit tu m'emmène ou ce n'est pas le chemin que je prends d'habitude.

-Au centre-ville.

-Pourquoi.

-J'ai des trucs à faire.

-D'accord mais tu peux faire vite je dois faire à manger.

En entendant cette phrase Levi eu un rictus qui fit réagir Eren.

-Pourquoi tu ris.

-Je ne savais pas que c'est toi qui faisait à manger t'es une princesse.

-Je veux être utile c'est tout, Mikasa va tous les jours faire du sport pour être capable de nous défendre, Armin lui travaille matin et soir avec son grand père pour nous aider financièrement alors moi je fais les autres corvées, comme à manger le ménage etc.

-Je comprend.

-Argh ma tête Levi ne bouge plus.

-Oui mais pourquoi-BAM une poutre était tomber devant les pieds du prince.

-SA VA !

-Oui mais comment tu savais qu'elle allait tomber.

-Je ne sais pas, tu as mal quelle que pars.

-Non ça va.

-Bien alors grouille avant que le magasin de thé ferme.

« _Cette fille n'est pas normal »_

-J'arrive dit-il d'un ton sec.

Pendent tout le trajet Eren et Levi de ne se parlait pas vraiment, arriver devant le magasin de thé Levi semblait apprécier l'odeur du thé contrairement à Eren qui elle se bouchais le nez il faut dire qu'elle préférait plutôt le chocolat chaud le thé pour elle sa avait le gout de l'odeur de pisse.

Eren se posait beaucoup de question sur ce prince depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle a détrange image qui apparaissait, et aussi son pouvoir se manifeste de plus en plus mais bon quand elle rentrera à la maison elle posera des questions à Armin.

Bip bip

-Pardon c'est Mikasa, allo oui Mikasa « Eren tu es ou ça fait plus de 30 min qu'on t'attend tu vas bien tes avec qui » désoler ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien je suis avec Levi « Pardon tu es avec le _shorty_ il ne t'a rien fais j'espère » Non ne t'inquiète pas aller je te laisse « Mouais aller bisous et fais TRÈS attention » OUI aller bisous bip

-Un problème.

-Heu Ba elle veut que je rentre vite fait à la maison.

-hm.

Levi et Eren quitta le magasin et se dirigea vers la maisonnette de Eren le trajet fut très silencieux mais Levi décidât de casser l'ambiance inexistante.

-Dit comment tu savais pour la poutre.

-Je je sais pas et puis tu préférais que je ne réagisse pas et que tu meurs écraser pas cette poutre.

-Non et je te remercie et comment tu savais que je me dirigeais vers le magasin de thé.

-Je ne sais pas tout à l'heure quand on discutait tu buvais du thé donc voilà.

-Dit elles vont comment les blessures que je t'ais infliger.

-Heu elles vont très bien.

-Montre.

-Heu ok dit-elle en soulevant sa chemise.

-D'accord aller on bouge.

-OK.

Le reste du trajet fus aussi très silencieux, une fois arriver à la maison Hanji était avec Mikasa qui semblais bouiller de l'intérieure.

-Et après il lui dit « moi c'est Levi Ackerman si tu recommence je te défonce le cul compris au sens propre du terme »

-Mikasa je suis rentré.

-Eren et le _shorty_ pourquoi il est avec toi.

-Il m'a raccompagné à la maison-

-Hanji on bouge.

-Oui votre majesté salut a demain et a oui je t'ai ramené les cours que tu as louper aller salut.

-Au revoir.

-Eren ça va il ne ta rien fait.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas je sais me défendre, il est ou Armin.

-Il recopie t'est cours.

-Bon vous voulez quoi à manger.

-De la soupe.

-Okai c'est noté.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien le grand -père d'Armin est rentrer pile ou Eren avait finie de préparer la soupe. Eren raconta sa magnifique aventure avec le prince, que sait pouvoir se manifeste étrangement. Une fois venue le soir tout le monde allât se coucher sauf Eren qui continuais de travailler, elle nettoya la maison de fonte en combe une fois finie elle se doucha fit c'est devoir et aller dans son lit pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée en se disant que demain serais un jour meilleur

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus désoler pour l'attente c'est que je suis tombé malade et que c'est dure de devoir partager le PC avec son frère bon j'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour la suite aller balance les reviews ma gueule**

 **Aller Kiss**


	5. Chapter 5

Les parties soulignée sont les parties abîmer

* * *

Chapitre 5 Mauvais rêve

POV Levi

Après avoir ramené la princesse chez elle, il retourna au château avec quatre yeux, qui lui révéla des informations bien croustillante comme cet étrange héritage dans la famille royale des Jäger.

Une fois arriver au château Levi pris du « bon temps », puis retourna voire son ami pour voire le résultat de ses recherches, à voir le sourire qu'elle montrait, elle devait avoir dénicher des infos croustillantes.

« Alors tu as trouvé quoi sur cet héritage.

-Oui et c'est un héritage bien intéressant.

-Si c'est de l'argent je te fais bouffer tes dents avec tes lunettes.

-Mais non c'est mieux que ça.

-Alors grouille.

-Et bien parfois dans cette famille royale il y a des héritiers qui obtient un étrange pouvoir, seule un cœur pur au sang des Jäger peux avoir c'est pouvoir.

-Et il fait quoi se pouvoir.

-Ils peuvent contrôler l'espace-temps tous savoir sur le passer et le futur et ils sont la possibilité de se régénérer.

-Répète.

-De tout savoir sur le passer et le futur et ils peuvent se regénéré pourquoi.

-Elle est vraiment intéressent en plus d'être suicidaire.

-Oh c'est trop _cute._

-La ferme bon bonne nuit.

-Dit c'est quand que tu conte l'épouser.

-Bonne nuit », dit–il en claquent la porte.

Fin du POV

Je suis où c'est quoi c'est cri. Mais je suis ou bordel ouvre les yeux, c'est bon je peux enfin voire je suis un garçon ? Tiens Armin est là je vais lui demander « Hey Armin on est où et pourquoi je suis un garçon, Armin tu vas bien tu regardes quoi- ». Une énorme créature était penchée sur une sorte de murs c'est quoi ça, pourquoi je commence à courir je ne peux pas me contrôler. MAMAN pourquoi tu es sous les décombre d'une maison ou je suis, non une de c'est créature a pris maman pourquoi je ne peux que la regarder lâcher moi elle va…se faire dé-vo-ré MAMAN. Bipbip

« JE c'était juste un rêve il est quelle heure 6h30 c'est la première fois que je me revaille à l'heure, au moins j'aurais le temps de préparé le petit déjeuné ».

Eren descendit en bas et vis que tout le monde dormait. Elle prépara pour le petit déjeuner des pancakes avec du chocolat chaud. Eren remonta en haut et tomba nez à nez avec Armin et Mikasa étonner de la voire réveiller.

« Salut bien dormie le petit déjeuner est près bon je vais faire ma douche ne manger pas tout il faut que je mange aussi. dit – elle en leurs faisant la bise.

-C'est bien Eren et pas une autre personne hein Mikasa.

-Je crois, tu viens on va manger. »

One hour later

Quand tout le monde fut près pour partir pour ce deuxième jour d'école.

« Eren tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui.

-Oui j'ai fait un cauchemar et sa ma réveiller.

-Ta vue quoi, dit Armin inquiet car c'était rare qu'un cauchemar la fasse peur au point de la réveiller.

-J'étais un garçon dans une sorte de villa entourer de mure j'étais avec toi Armin ensuite il y avait une sorte de titan pencher sur ces murs, et j'ai commencé à courir pour je ne sais quelle raison et maman était sous les décombre d'une maison et un de c'est titan à dévorer… maman snif snif Eren commençait à pleurer.

-Ce n'est rien Eren juste un cauchemar, dit Mikasa en tapotant le dos de son amie.

-J'en ai marre il faut que j'arrête de pleurer se n'ai qu'un rêve.

-La je te reconnais Eren, dit Armin soulager de retrouver la détermination de son ami.

-Eren je dois te prévenir que beaucoup de fille et de mecs te fon de gros yeux.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi Mikasa.

-Et bien beaucoup de mec et de fille sont amoureux du prince et tu es la première personne à être rentrer dans le palais du prince or mis c'est amis proches.

-Attend tu veux dire qu'il y a des mecs et des filles qui sont en kiff sur le _shorti_ dit moi que tes pas sérieuse Mika.

-Je suis absolument sérieuse. »

Une fois arriver au lycée comme a dit Mikasa beaucoup de fille et de mec me firent les gros yeux. Franchement comment on peut aimer un mec coincer du cul avec une petite b*i*e bon je sais pas si elle est petite ou grande mais enfin, pourquoi je vais me foutre dans la merde je pourrais retourner dans le passer mais non il ne faut jamais changer le temps c'est ce que ma dit Armin.

« Hey Armin, Eren, Mikasa !

-Heu salut ? dit Eren intriguer.

-A pardon moi c'est Petra c'est bien toi Eren.

-Tu es en vie !

-Hein pardon ?

-Désoler j'étais dans les vape. Putain de vision ça va me causer des problèmes pourquoi j'ai dit ça pensa Eren. Heu tu nous veux quoi ?

-HA heu oui sa te dit toi et le groupe de hier de manger avec nous ?

-Heu Mikasa Armin sa vous dit ?

-Oui mais a une seule condition tu restes à côté de moi et Armin comprit, dit Mikasa en pointent son doigt sur Eren.

-Oui promit.

-C'est nickel à ce midi.

-Oui à toute. dit Eren enjouer.

-Eren tu viens on va sur le toit, dit Armin.

-Hein pourquoi ?

-Vien et ne pose pas de question, dit Mikasa.

-Okay ?

Une fois arriver sur le toit Armin sortie de son cartable un gros livre sur l'histoire du royaume d'Emeraude. Il se dirigea vers Eren « Tu peux lire ou pas ce qui est écris » Eren pris le livre dans c'est main et fit que l'écriture étais l'ancien langage de son royaume « En l'an 845, les humains n'ont pas aperçu de Titans aux abords du district de Shiganshina depuis plus d'un siècle. Eren et sa sœur adoptive, Mikasa, sont pourtant témoins de l'apparition d'un Titan de 60 mètres, le Titan colossal, ainsi que le Titan cuirassé, qui ouvrent une brèche dans le mur Maria. Les Titans déferlent alors sur la ville et font un carnage, dévorant notamment sous ses yeux la mère de mon meilleure ami Eren. Celui-ci décide de prendre sa revanche et de tuer tous les Titans en intégrant le bataillon d'exploration. _Signé Armin Arlert, _désoler une grande partie a été abimer mais pourquoi tu voulais me faire lire ce passage »

Mikasa et Armin étais bouche bée depuis quand Eren pouvait lire l'ancienne langue du royaume pourtant au château jamais elle ne c'était intéresser cette langue morte.

« Eren depuis quand c'est tu lire cette langue morte, dit Mikasa ses yeux sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

-Heu j'en es aucune putain d'idée mais la partie ou il parle des titans ressemble à ce que j'ai vue dans mon rêve c'est peut-être mon pouvoir qui me montre le passer d'un de mes ancêtres.

-Peut être ? dit Armin le doigt sur son menton.

 _Driing_ ~

-C'est partie pour ce faire chier.

Les cours se passa…bien même si la moitié de la classe (fille comme garçon) lançai des ondes négatives a Eren, pauvre Eren elle s'est fait tabasser humilier et on rejette toute la faute sur elle pourtant ce n'est pas elle qui fau blâmer c'est ce putain de _shorti_ _._ La cloche retentis s'insignifiant...

-Aller direction le self~hii, dit Eren enjouer de pouvoir manger.

Une fois arriver ils aperçurent le groupe d'amie accompagné de Petra et de trois garçons inconnus.

-Cool vous êtes venue venez j'ai pris une table pour nous, à et je te présente Auruo, Erd et Gunther

-Salut ! dirent Armin Eren et Mikasa.

Tout le monde prit place et commencèrent à manger Sacha et Connie racontais de blague qui faisait rire toujours tout le monde, Eren était entre Armin et Mikasa qui surveillait c'est moindre fait et geste, ce qui irrita Jean.

-Tss.

-Un problème tête de cheval.

-Ta dit quoi ?!

-Putain tes sourd je tes dits tu as un problème tête de cheval.

-Vous deux sa suffi, dit Mikasa exténuer.

-Désoler j'ai oublié que je devais me tenir à carreaux, dit Eren en mettent sa main dans c'est cheveux.

-Ils font quoi ?

-Un problème Petra ? demanda Christa.

-Et bien deux amis devait nous rejoindre mais ça fait dix minutes qui ne sont pas là, dit Petra regardant l'entrée du self.

-Tu attend qui ? demanda Mikasa.

-Heu hmm c'est que Petra commença à bafouiller quand les porte de self s'ouvrir. Les voilà Levi Hanji !

« _J'ai bien entendu Levi mais pourquoi je dois toujours me retrouver avec lui »_ pensa Eren

Eren tirais une tête qui fit pouffer Hanji. Mikasa elle était sur le point de commettre un meurtre. _Putain il fout quoi ici le shorti,_ Pensa Mikasa.

« Salut tout le monde hihi ha~ Eren ta tête est trop drôle, dit Hanji en s'asseyant en face d'Armin.

-Quatre yeux ferme la, dit Levi en s'asseyent entre elle et Petra en face d'Eren.

 _-J'étais dans le flou qu'est qu'il foutait la lui pourquoi il me regarde, regarde plutôt Petra que moi elle a l'aire d'être aux l'ange à côté de toi,_ pensa Eren. Eren entamas son désert quand elle senti quelle que chose toucher sa cuise et qui commençais à remonter au niveau de sa…

-Kya ! Eren lâcha un crie qui fit réagir tout le monde.

-Eren il t'arrive quoi ça va, demanda Mikasa.

-Heu oui enfin oui tout va…elle se retourna vers Levi qui avait un sourire sadique sur le visage. »

Levi était en train de caresser son ~minou~. Eren était devenues rouge Levi quant à lui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer de cette manière, Eren commença à gigoter et rougir de plus en plus sa culote était devenue humide.

« Mince ma cuillère, dit Armin.

-NON !

-Pourquoi ?

-Laisse je vais le faire, dit Eren rouge elle se baissa et pris la cuillère et avant de se redresser elle donna un coup au bijou de famille de Levi. »

Levi baissa la tête pour cacher son visage déformer par la douleur, il releva la tête et vit Eren un sourire victorieux au lèvre, Levi pour lui effacer se magnifique sourire il lui un coup dans son minou et le caressa plus rapidement.

La fin du repas se passa relativement bien Levi avait arrêter de la caresser Eren, qui lui lançai des regards de la mort

« Sa vous dit d'aller dans la salle de jeux, proposa Hanji.

-Avec plaisir, dirent Connie et Sacha.

-Vous êtes sûr que on a le droit, demanda Marco.

-Rho aller ne fais pas ta fillette, dit Jean.

-Mais vous êtes sur si je me rappelé du règlement la salle de jeux n'est pas pour certains événements et pour les profs, dit Armin d'accord avec Marco.

-Tu as oublier qui je suis le blondinet.

-Ha pardon votre majesté. »

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de jeux. Eren pendant le trajet essayais de trouver un moyen de détruire ce trou du cul qu'il la hein (ne m'obliger pas dire se mot).

POV Levi

Ce matin Hanji à débarquer comme une furie dans ma chambre en me donnent rendez-vous au lycée à l'heure d'ouverture. Arriver devant le portail du lycée je vie Hanji et mon escouade*.

« Bon vous voulez quoi.

-Salut je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir.

-Tu veux quoi putain, dit Levi sur les nerfs ».

Hanji me pris par le bras pour que je la suis dans l'enceinte du lycée. Arriver devant notre salle de cours elle me fit rentrer suivie des autres elle refarmas la porte à clef. Elle se retourna vers moi avec sérieux.

« Bon Levi comme tu le sais depuis plusieurs années il y a de nombreux attenta, sa à commencer à Shiganshina et à Maria et on suppose qu'un autre pourrait arriver à Trose.

-Va droite au but.

-Et bien tu te souviens la découverte que j'ai faite à propos d'Eren.

-Oui je m'en souviens.

-On a eu une idée, se serais-

-D'utiliser le pouvoir d'Eren pour arrêter ce terroriste, dit un cacher dans le coin de la classe.

-Tu était la Erwin, dit Levi.

-Oui, alors l'idée te plais.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? dit Hanji déçu.

-On n'est même pas sur si elle a de réelle pouvoir triple idiote.

-J'allais y venir, alors voilà le plan Pétra va proposer à ses amis et elle de venir manger avec nous ce midi et pour ne pas paraitre bizarre hier on a proposé au groupe d'amie de manger avec nous ensuite on ira dans la salle de jeux vidéo et là on va…Hanji s'approchât de Levi et lui a voie basse dans l'oreille pour que personne ne l'entende. On va jouer au strip poker.

-Quoi mais tu n'es pas sérieux ! dit Levi énerver.

-ROH Sa va.

-Et avec cette technique tu crois vraiment qu'on va savoir si elle a un pouvoir ou pas.

-Ba oui si elle contrôle l'espace-temps et lire dans nos penser et tout ça et bien elle sera quelles cartes jouer pour pas se retrouver a poile.

-Mouais je reste tout de même pessimiste, bon je vous laisse les cours vont commencer ».

3 hours later

« Putain quatre yeux tu fous quoi.

-Je prépare les cartes voilà on y va. »

Une fois arriver au self j'ai pu voir le magnifique visage d'Eren se décomposer en me voyant.

« Salut tout le monde hihi ha~ Eren ta tête est trop drôle, dit Hanji en s'asseyant en face d'Armin.

-Quatre yeux ferme la, dis-je en m'asseyent entre elle et Petra en face d'Eren. »

Eren commençait à me toiser tout en entame son désert. Pour m'amuser un peut je retirai mes chaussures, je commençai à monter mon pied pour caresser la cuisse d'Eren celle-ci ne réagis sa que quand j'ai touché son ~minou~.

« Kya ! Eren lâcha un crie qui fit réagir tout le monde.

-Eren il t'arrive quoi ça va, demanda Mikasa.

-Heu oui enfin oui tout va…elle se retourna vers moi avec le visage cramoisi, plus elle gigotait plus sa culotte devenais humide,

-Mince ma cuillère, dit Armin.

-NON ! dit Eren.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Armin.

-Laisse je vais le faire », dit Eren rouge elle se baissa et pris la cuillère et avant de se redresser elle me donna un coup à mes bijoux de famille.

Je baissai la tête pour cacher mon visage emplit de douleur « _La pute elle ma niquer les bijoux de famille, tu rigoleras moins quand je te l'aurais fait bouffer »_ Pour me venger je la frottai plus vite, j'adore torturer cette meuf.

Après avoir fini la séance de torture (et au passage après avoir déjeuner) d'Eren. Tout le monde se leva, Eren continuais de me regarder avec la mort dans c'est yeux. Hanji se retourna vers nous et proposa d'aller en direction de la salle de jeux.

« Sa vous dit d'aller dans la salle de jeux, proposa Hanji.

-Avec plaisir, dirent Connie et Sacha.

-Vous êtes sûr que on a le droit, demanda Marco.

-Rho aller ne fais pas ta fillette, dit Jean.

-Mais vous êtes sur si je me rappelé du règlement la salle de jeux n'est pas pour certains événements et pour les profs, dit Armin d'accord avec Marco.

-Tu as oublier qui je suis ou pas le blondinet.

-Ha pardon votre majesté. »

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle de jeux.

Fin du POV

Une fois le groupe arriver Hanji sortis d'un tiroir des cartes fit un sourire de tarer à Eren et-

« Non il est hors de question qu'on fasse un strip poker, dit Eren affoler. Merde j'ai encore usé de mes pouvoir, pensa Eren en mettent sa main sur sa bouche.

-Alors c'est qui qui avait raison Levi.

-La ferme quatre yeux.

-Eren comment tu as su, dit Petra.

Tout le monde regarda Eren avec de gros yeux.

« Je ne sais pas moi une intuition. »

Eren se sentait bizarre des images commençais à défiler il y avait Levi qui discutais avec Hanji dans la classe avec les membre de son escouade Eren commença fermer les elle les rouvrir elle vue Hanji et les autre dans la classe ils discutaient.

« Bon Levi comme tu le sais depuis plusieurs années il y a de nombreux attenta sa à commencer à Shiganshina et à Maria et on suppose qu'un pourrait arriver à Trose.

-Va droite au but.

-Et bien tu te souviens la découverte que j'ai faite à propos d'Eren.

-Oui je m'en souviens.

-On a eu une idée, se serais-

-D'utiliser le pouvoir d'Eren pour arrêter ce terroriste, dit un cacher dans le coin de la classe.

-Tu était la Erwin, dit Levi.

-Oui, alors l'idée te plais.

-Non.

-Pourquoi, dit Hanji déçu.

-On n'est même pas sur si elle a de réelle pouvoir triple idiote.

-J'allais y venir, alors voilà le plan Pétra va proposer à ses amis et elle de venir manger avec nous ce midi et pour ne pas paraitre bizarre hier on a proposé au groupe d'amie de manger avec nous ensuite on ira dans la salle de jeux vidéo et là on va…Hanji s'approchât de Levi et lui dit à voix basse dans l'oreille pour que personne ne l'entende. On va jouer au strip poker.

-Quoi mais tu n'es pas sérieux, dit Levi énerver.

-ROH Sa va.

-Et avec cette technique tu crois vraiment qu'on va savoir si elle a un pouvoir ou pas.

-Ba oui si elle contrôle l'espace-temps et lire dans nos penser et tout ça et bien elle sera quelles cartes jouer pour pas se retrouver a poile.

-Mouais je reste tout de même pessimiste, bon je vous laisse les cours vont commencer. »

 _Alors ils veulent que je les aide à arrêter c'est enculer en utilisant mes pouvoir._

 _« Tu vas bien._

 _-Qui est tu ?_

 _-Je suis toi enfin toi d'il y a plus de 2000 ans._

 _-Je ne comprend pas…Si tu es le garçon que j'ai vue en rêve là._

 _-HA enfin, alors à tu retrouver la mémoire._

 _-Non._

 _-D'accord alors regarde-moi dans les yeux tu vas voire ton passer, dit-il en regardant Eren (fille) dans les yeux. »_

 _Des images défilaient dans la tête d'Eren elle se sentait bizarre, une envie de vomir lui vint mais elle résista. Eren vit que son ancêtre disparaissait de plus en plus._

 _« Pour…quoi tu dis..parais, dit-elle difficilement_

 _-Car je deviens un parti de toi, dit-il avant de disparaitre »_

 _Alors c'était ça ma vie passer être le dernier espoir de l'humanité, et ce scénario recommence à présent._

 ** _Mais cette fois si personne ne mourra._**

* * *

* j'ai pris le mot escouade pour désigner le groupe d'amis de Levi.

 **Voilà donc c'est la fin de ce chapitre désoler si j'ai pris du temps pour la sortir mais j'ai eu une semaine remplie de contrôle et j'avais une flemmingite aigu donc désoler et merci à toi qui ma montrer mes erreurs j'espère que cette fois ci j'en ai fait moins aller salut.**


	6. Chapter 6

Je souhaite vous prévenir que ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce je quitte Fanfiction. net pour aller sur Wattpad car je le trouve plus pratique donc si vous voulez me rejoindre voici mon pseudo

Maruwa-chan

Je suis désoler


End file.
